Lisa's Plan
Lisa's Plan is the 29th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Rilbert's Day Out! Synopsis: Lisa plots the ultimate revenge on her siblings when they destroy her science equipment while fighting. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Leni Loud * Lori Loud Transcript: It was a chaotic day in the Loud house. Lisa was working on an experiment for the science institute. Her siblings came in and were fighting. Lisa: Will you simpletons just BE QUIET!? I need absolute peace for when I submit my experiment to Dr. J at the science institute. Lincoln: Don't care. Lola was spilling ALL of our secrets! She actually thinks I care more about reading comics in my underwear than playing dress up with her. Well, guess what, Lola? I DO! Lola: Ugh. It's LANA who RUINED my tea party date with Winston! Her and her stupid muddy friends. Lana: Oh, so Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus HAPPENED to be in the same room as the princess just to get my lizard for me? HUH?! The twins began fighting some more. Lucy: And it was Lynn who knocked the teeth off of my Edwin bust. Now his right fang is all crooked. Lynn: And you USED my smelly socks for some lame black magic ritual! Lily: Lisa won't play with me! Lisa rolled her eyes. Luan: Well, Luna used my clown outfit to make some rock threads! Luna: Dude! You keep telling jokes in my ear with your stupid ventriloquist dummy when I'm trying to write a love song for Sam! Luan: OOOO! A LOVE song!! Lori: And Leni keeps wearing my makeup WITHOUT my permission. Ravishing red is MY lip gloss color. NOT yours! Leni: I can't help it! I couldn't read it! Lori: Figures. The siblings all kept fighting some more. Lisa: QUIET! Seriously! Were you raised in a barn? The siblings ignored her and kept pushing and shoving each other. Lisa stepped out of the way as the siblings were wrestling towards Lisa's desk. Suddenly, Lisa was on the floor and... KABLAM! All of Lisa's science experiments were blown up and ruined. Lisa was furious. Lisa: THAT'S IT! I'll get you ALL back. I don't know how. But you better watch your backs! Lincoln: We are NOT scared of you, Lisa. Lisa: Oh really?! OUT OF MY ROOM ALL OF YOU OR ALL YOUR DREAMS WILL BE RUINED! The siblings all ran out of Lisa's room. Lisa: I really will get them back. One way or another... ~ ~ ~ A while later, Lisa began to enact her revenge plan. Lisa (to viewers): Okay. So Lincoln went to Chandler's house for some dumb guy hang... And now I shall destroy one thing he cares most about. Lisa went into Lincoln's room and grabbed his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun. Lisa (to viewers): We'll just see how Lincoln likes Bun-Bun shredded in a million pieces! Lisa laughed maniacally as she turned on her industrial strength shredder. ~ ~ ~ After Bun-Bun was shredded, she noticed Lana and Lola were downstairs arguing over watching princess pageants or Amphibia on TV. Lisa (to viewers): Perfect. They're distracted while I ruin something precious of theirs! Lisa took Lana's precious frog, Hops and Lola's porcelain tea sets. Lisa (to viewers): I'll dissect Lana's cruddy little frog and then break all of Lola's inane tea sets. Lisa went to her room and got out her dissecting equipment. ~ ~ ~ After Hops was dissected and Lola's tea sets were destroyed, Lisa grabbed Lily's blankie from her crib. Lisa (to viewers): And we shall just see what Lily will say about her blankie being shredded! Lisa turned on her industrial strength shredder again and shredded Lily's blankie. ~ ~ ~ Lisa headed into Lynn and Lucy's room. Lisa (to viewers): So Lynn is so obsessed with her dumb lucky socks? WELL! Lisa grabbed Lynn's lucky socks and a pair of scissors on Lucy's desk and began cutting them to pieces. ~ ~ ~ Lisa then stepped out of Lynn and Lucy's room. Lisa (to viewers): Destroying her inane Edwin bust and her new subpar Griselda bust would be way too easy. No. I'll destroy something where it truly will hurt. Lisa noticed Lucy was nowhere to be seen in the attic. Lisa: Lucy must be out with Silas right about now. Simpleton. Lisa headed towards Lucy's huge trunk full of Great Grandma Harriet's pictures and scrapbooks. Lisa: Perfect. I'll destroy the entire memories of Great Grandma Harriet. Boy will Lucy really think twice about everything. Lisa brought all the scrapbooks to her room. Lisa (to viewers): I'll just shred all these inane little pictures...and then burn them in the fireplace so Lucy'll be none the wiser. Lisa shredded all of the pictures of Great Grandma Harriet and brought the remaining shreds down to the fireplace. Lincoln and Lynn stopped her. Lincoln: What are you doing? Lynn: Yeah! What are you up to? Lisa: Nothing. But Lucy won't have any memory of Great Grandma Harriet is what I'm saying. Man, will she be devastated. Lincoln: Don't count on it. She never cries. I think she's a robot. Lynn: Please. She auta be a soccer ball in disguise! Lincoln and Lynn left and started arguing some more. Lisa (to viewers): Oh, we'll just see about that... Lisa threw all of Lucy's Great Grandma Harriet picture remains in the fireplace. She laughed maniacally. ~ ~ ~ Later on, Lisa went to Luan and Luna's room. Lisa (to viewers): Now to destroy everything Luan and Luna care about. Let's see... Lisa noticed Luan and Luna were nowhere to be found. Lisa (to viewers): Luan must be out with Benny...and Luna must be out with Sam... But let's see... Lisa noticed Luan's ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts lying on Luan's bed. Lisa grinned evilly. Lisa: Perfect. Lisa grabbed Mr. Coconuts then noticed Luna's guitar perfectly propped up next to her amplifiers. Lisa (to viewers): And Luna will just LOVE knowing her guitar will soon be out of tune. Lisa used the scissors on Luan's desk and cut the strings off of Luna's guitar. Then she threw Mr. Coconuts out of the window and it landed in Mr. Grouse's woodchipper. Lisa (to viewers): That is what I call a perfect aim! Lisa laughed maniacally. ~ ~ ~ Lastly, she stopped by Lori and Leni's room. Lori and Leni were nowhere to be found. Lisa (to viewers): Perfect. Leni's probably out shopping with Mandee and Jackie now. And Lori's probably at her inane little job. Lisa saw Lori's phone charging. Lisa (to viewers): Ah, looks like Lori left her phone here... Perfect. Lisa grabbed Lori's phone and crushed it to pieces. She noticed Leni's unfinished fashion designs. Lisa (to viewers): And now I shall just destroy all of Leni's hideous dresses... Lisa smirked as she tore up Leni's glittery turquoise dress. ~ ~ ~ After she succeeded in her plan, Lisa lied down on her bed smugly. Lisa (to viewers): And that is the sound of a plan gone totally right. Lisa's siblings came rushing in and looked mad. Lisa: Oh, greetings siblings. Lincoln: Don't GREETINGS us! You ruined Bun-Bun! Lana: And killed Hops! Lana: And RUINED my tea sets! Lily: And shredded my blankie! Lucy: And destroyed my Great Grandma Harriet photos. Lucy was crying. Lynn: And DESTROYED my lucky socks! Now I'll NEVER win another game. And just my luck. Betsy's playing against me next game. Luan: And you wood-chipped Mr. Coconuts! Now he'll never be the same again! Luna: And you RUINED my guitar! WHY? Lori: And my phone! Bobby Boo-boo Bear was going to text me tonight. Leni: And my designs! How could you? Lisa smirked. Lisa: Oh, you know perfectly well by now. You all ruined my experiment I was going to show Dr. J. So, I guess we're all even. Lincoln: We are NOT even! You are the WORST sister ever! Lola: YEAH! Lisa burst into tears. Lisa: Look. I'm sorry, okay! Please don't be mad at me. I...I... I love you guys. All of you. Leni: Aw... Lincoln: Are you seriously going to play us like that? Lisa: I don't know what you mean. Look, Lincoln. I'll give you a new Bun-Bun. Lola, I'll get you more tea sets. Lana, I'll get you a new frog. Lucy: But you can't get me new Great Grandma Harriet pictures. Sigh. I. Am. Ruined. Lucy sobbed some more. Lisa: Okay, okay. I'll try to make it up to you somehow... Lucy: Okay... ~ ~ ~ The next day, while Lucy went out with Silas, Lisa was responsible for shining her Edwin and Griselda busts. Lisa (to viewers): I guess I saw this coming. I deserved every bit of it...Category:Episodes Category:Season 2